For the filmmaker, moving the camera with both speed and precision is often a challenge. Traditional film “motion-control” track and dolly systems are often very heavy, difficult to set up, relatively slow in speed, usually limited to short lengths of straight track, and are not able to transition to vertically curved or compound curved track. They drag cables behind them and require special technicians to operate them. Traditional “manual” film dollies, on the other hand, while much simpler, are also time consuming to set up over longer distance and rough terrain, slow because they are manually powered, and non-repeatable. Finally, mounting cameras on chase vehicles is non-repeatable, limited to drivable terrain, and often dangerous. What is needed is system that that addresses one or more of these shortcomings and/or introduces new capabilities that the prior systems lack.